


Something's Wrong

by patroclilles



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patroclilles/pseuds/patroclilles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ian, we need your signature.” Lip calls him back to the hospital counter. Ian lets go of Fiona’s embrace. She only hugs him like that when something is wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something's Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> 50666 from heaven, man. just - fuck me the fuck up.

 

“Ian, we need your signature.” Lip calls him back to the hospital counter.

Ian lets go of Fiona’s embrace. She only hugs him like that when something is wrong.

He feels dizzy. He wishes they’d let him go from jail with more drugs in his system. He thinks he likes this light feeling - the lack of feeling. He doesn't, though.

Because something’s wrong. 

He looks down onto the hospital counter, blank line awaiting his touch. _I can’t sign. Something’s wrong. I need to stay_ , he thinks. _This isn’t right. Something’s wrong. I. don’t. want. to. sign._

If he does, it’ll be all the more real that _something. is. wrong._

He turns his head and sees Mickey nod, arms crossed. So small, yet with so much power Ian finds himself moving his arm and signing the fucking piece of paper.

Mickey’s always been that powerful. And strong. All Ian ever strives to be; to prove.

Ian can prove he’s strong now, and yet, when he signs, he feels nearly all the strength drain out of him in that small gesture of the pen.

“Mr. Gallagher?” Ian’s head snaps up at the call; doesn’t feel like he’s doing it himself. _They’re taking me._ And he feels himself go numb, feels nothing other than his body separating from his mind. _I want to stay._

He can’t look at Mickey. He can’t look at Lip, Fiona, Debbie, Carl. 

Yev is the only one who looks at him like nothing is wrong. 

So he walks past his brother and his lover, to the one person that looks at him like _nothing is wrong_. Ian kisses him. It doesn’t take much strength to press the kiss onto the boy’s forehead. 

Because nothing is wrong, with Yev.

He stands, shoves his hands in his sweater pockets. He can’t look at Mickey. It hurts so much, with Mickey. And nothing is supposed to be wrong. 

Something is wrong when he looks at Mickey.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers in grief, in shame. _Something is wrong._

Ian doesn’t know what it is, but he does. He does.

_Something is wrong._

He walks to the wired door, expecting no more goodbyes. But gets one. From Mickey. 

And it doesn’t feel wrong. 

He doesn’t remember much after the door closes behind him, and he’s alone in the hallway, having nothing but “ _you’re sick_ ,” and “ _you need help,_ ” and the look in Mickey’s eye - the look that showed just how important this all was, to fix what’s wrong - replaying over and over until he arrives to his room.

 _Something’s wrong_ , he thinks one more time before white light and tiled floors blur before him and he enters his new room, his new home.

 _Something is wrong,_ he thinks as he sits down on the bed not nearly big enough to make him feel safe.

 _Something is wrong_ , he thinks as he makes himself lay down on the cold sheets, not nearly warm enough to chase away the empty, frigid feeling.  

 _Something is wrong,_ he thinks one last time before the drugs take him away for a good while.

_With me._

**Author's Note:**

> jesus i wrote this in 30 minutes and i smoked a bowl right before i don't feel a thing but im feeling fucking EVERYTHING
> 
> hmu on tumblr if u feel me @[halseystr](http://halseystr.tumblr.com/)


End file.
